1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to a base plate structure for securing the door shafts upon which door panels hang to the frame of a transit door and for supporting linear or rotary actuators for opening and closing the doors.
2. Description of Related Art
Transit doors comprising door panels that are supported from door shafts mounted at each side of the door opening are well known in the art and include outward swinging doors, slide-glide doors, bi-fold doors and outward swing plug doors. Most transit doors have a base plate positioned over the upper end of the doors for supporting door actuators and sometimes the door shafts to the vehicle wall or the door frame. Examples of transit vehicle doors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,346,931; 5,332,279; 6,125,768 and 7,017,974.
It is an advantage according to this invention to provide an adjustable base plate structure for transit doors comprised of a plurality of fixed dimension elements and a plurality of variable dimension elements for accommodating a plurality of door sizes and types.